thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Belle
'Big Belle '''is the twentieth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, The Manager of the Fire Brigade has recently brought in another fire fighting engine. She ran on rails and was specifically modified to fight fires. Quite soon, the rest of the Fire Brigade began to worry about being replaced by her. But they don't worry now! Keep reading to find out why. Love, The Author. Plot It was a beautiful morning at the Wellsworth Fire Station. Everyone was relaxing but keeping aware for the alarm as well. Presently, the Manager stepped out of his office. "Listen up!" he called. "A new fire engine is coming. She is a steam engine and runs on rails, but has been specially modified to fight fires. I hope it will help us and Flynn when there's a fire near the railway." The fire engines were impressed. Quite soon, the new fire engine arrived. She was big and painted in a bright blue livery. She had water cannons on the top of her boiler. "Hullo! I'm Belle!" she announced proudly. "Nice to meet you Belle!" replied the Fire Brigade. "Welcome," said the Manager. "Now you must always be on your guard in case of an emergency." "Yes Sir!" A couple days later, the fire engines were resting when the alarm sounded! "Fire near Brendam Docks! Hurry!" The fire engines' crews got quickly on, but Belle took off quickly before them. "Fire engine coming through!" called Belle as she raced down Edward's Branch Line. Presently she saw smoke and then the fire ahead, Her Driver carefully aimed her water cannons and water squirted out! Belle was gaining control as the rest of the Fire Brigade arrived. Finally, the fire was out. "Well done everyone!" cheered Flynn. "And good job Belle," said a firefighter. "She got here very quickly." "Oh, it was nothing," replied Belle modestly. A couple days later, the alarm sounded again. "There's a fire at Arlesburgh!" Belle was quick to go, Flynn followed by rail as well and the rest of the Fire Brigade went by road. "Losh sakes, Donny. Lev those fuel tankers there!" cried Douglas. (Belle arrives) "Not to worry!" "Thank goodness! We're saved!" cheered Donald. Belle had the fire out before even Flynn arrived! "Wow. That was quick," said Flynn. Everyone cheered for Belle. Back at the fire station, the fire engines were worried. "She's so fast." "It's been twice in a row!" "Do we even need to be here?" They felt most upset. But a couple hours later came the alarm. "Hurry up! There's a fire at a store between 70th Street and Anniversary Street! Belle, you won't be able to go!" "Are you serious?" asked the fire engines. "Yes! HURRY!" Their crews climbed aboard and they shot off like jack rabbits! Soon they arrived. Some men went to rescue people still inside while the rest extinguished the flames. "Keep it up!" called their crews. "We're controlling it!" Smoke rose up but the fire engines did their best. "Yes, we're doing it! It's out!" they all cheered. People around gave them a great round of appulause. "When there's fires away from the railway, we know we can count on you," congradulated the firefighters. That made the fire engines very proud indeed. Belle and Flynn are usually in charge of putting out fire near the railway and the rest of the Brigade joins in if they need help, but no matter what, they know they'll be really useful. Characters *Donald and Douglas *Flynn *Belle *Other Fire Engines *Edward (''mentioned) Locations *Wellsworth Fire Station *Brendam Docks *Arlesburgh Trivia *This episode is based off the seventeenth season episode, "Too Many Fire Engines". *The location of the store on fire is a pun on the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. *This episode was the last episode to be written. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes